The Seven Stars of Trouble
by secret riddle
Summary: forgot how short the summarys are.... so it's inside...


**Title**: Seven Stars of Trouble

**Chapter** **name**: The Seven Stars

**Summary**: The demi-god Merope seeks revenge on all the gods for what they did to her husband Sisyphus, starting with her other six sisters. Hera managed to bring a few of them to New Olympia but there is still Taygete hiding and it appears that no one but her descendent can find her. So the next question is who is Taygete's descendent?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_any fool that is foolish enough to believe that I had the brains to think of Class Of The Titans is... well a fool. Obviously I don't. _

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Mr. Heli began as he walked through the students that were sitting at their desks, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

Mr. Heli then rested against the desk at the head of the room. "You all know the play, now we're going to study it. Fun for everyone" he said with a hint of sarcasm. This English class was not exactly a bunch of literature geniuses.

"Thankfully some of you have been able to grasp the idea of poetry, so this shouldn't be too painful" he said while patting Archie on the shoulder. Neil and Herry sniggered at this. Thankfully the bell rang, signalling the end of class, and everyone began to pack up for lunch.

"Soon you shall be receiving an assignment on 'Romeo and Juliet' so I suggest you grab a copy of the play, maybe a complete idiots' guide or something and I'll see you all next time." Mr. Heli said as he watched the swarm of students leave.

"Come on guys, hurry up. I'm starving" Herry said as he pulled Neil away from the window the blonde haired had stopped at. Atlanta and Theresa caught up to the boys with Odie trailing behind as he had to pack away his laptop. They slowly followed Jay out of the room as they were caught behind a mob of students.

They were on their way to the Cafeteria when Odie had a collision with a dark skinned girl who had a very stern look on her face. She continued walking but called back to him. "Look, either you walk, or you stick to one side, but you don't block the walk way"

Herry helped Odie up and dusted him of a bit, "Who's she?" he asked Odie.

"Kaisha" Odie said with a hint of disgust "one of the girls in my I.T class"

"oooooo" Neil said excitedly, "could it be love?"

"NO, she's there to learn how to get rid of blemishes and other Photoshop tricks, I'm not"

"Too bad, you could use the extra help" Neil said as he ran ahead before Odie could figure out what he had meant.

Meanwhile, on top of Mount Cyllene, Cronus hummed an ancient chant. He raised his eyes to the stars. He followed the trail of Orion which lead him to seven stars one of which didn't shine as bright. Slowly the star became bigger, brighter and closer to the earth. The bright light hung close to Cronus, it then transformed into a white dove and then a delicate looking woman with short aqua hair appeared. Her eyes were a piercing blue and looked as if they had been weeping for a long time.

"My darling Merope" Cronus said to welcome the woman. She looked up at him.

"What do you want? Why did you call me here?" she asked him harshly.

"I'm here to help you get your revenge" he said as he played with the tip of one of his golden scythes.

"And what makes you think I want revenge?"

"My dear, sweet Merope." Cronus said as he tried to calm her harsh manner, "The taunts, and names that you have been called, even by your own sisters,"

"They will be the first to pay" she whispered to herself.

"And it wasn't your fault that Aphrodite chose a mortal to be the one you desired"

"She will also pay for the pain I've suffered" Merope informed Cronus.

The God bent low towards Merope's ear and whispered. "They should all pay for making your Sisyphus roll the rock up and down for all these centenaries"

Cronus knew that mentioning to Merope the name of her husband that was punished by the gods would help him convince Merope to join him.

The once frail woman now stood. In her eyes there was a mixture of defiance, strength and revenge. All of which she planned on using to help free her beloved Sisyphus.

But back at the school Kaisha sat at one of the cafeteria tables, bopping along to the tunes blaring from her MP3. One of her friends from her block had taken the other ear and the two of them had let their hair loose and were shaking it out along to the beat.

The other girl was Mary-Jay, or MJ as she prefers, and like Kaisha she had long dark hair which was never naturally straight, bright painted nails and some heavy colour on the eyes and lips. MJ was the first to spot the final girl of their trio, Tanika.

Tanika was the complete opposite of MJ and Kaisha. For every short skirt and flattering top MJ had, Tanika matched it with a pair of jeans and sensible shirt. For smart-arse comment that Kaisha had, Tanika would follow it up with an apology (unless they deserved it). While their hair was black, Tanika's was golden brown and cloudy blue eyes. But if there was one thing that the three girls agreed on, it was the strict no-boys policy that had since they started at Olympus High School.

"And what took you so long" Kaisha asked with an eyebrow raised, as Tanika sat down.

"Sorry I was in the library" this was another difference. Tanika then noticed that her friends still had the MP3 player in their ears.

"What are you two listening to?" she asked them as they had started their little head dance.

"Honey, this is you next hit" Kaisha said as she handed Tanika an ear. Tanika placed the earpiece in and felt the flood of music blare in her ear.

"Someone famous already sings this song, that's plagiarising."

"So, do a cover of it" Kaisha advised, "All the big artists are doing it"

"That's 'cause they can afford it Kaisha" MJ added. Kaisha turned to her.

"Mary-Jay, I'm tellin' ya. When this girl makes it, they'll be paying her to sing her songs" Kaisha said proudly. Tanika sighed.

Kaisha always had this dream that Tanika would one day use her talent for the Performing arts and become rich and famous. Then Kaisha would be there for, moral support as she called it.

MJ gave Tanika a look that said 'not again', and Tanika just smiled.

She sighed "we'll see what happens" and the three of them shared the M3 around and imagined.

* * *

so yeah that's pretty much it... hope that you liked it..

please leave a review!


End file.
